Marigold
by fariacchi
Summary: Mungkin yang tersisa bagi Kira Izuru sebelum kematiannya hanyalah keputusasaan—dan kelopak marigold yang dengan nanar mengikuti sisa-sisa jejak Ichimaru Gin. # GinXKira, canon setting at winter war—alternate reality, almost shounen-ai.


**Ringkasan:** Mungkin yang tersisa bagi Kira Izuru sebelum kematiannya hanyalah keputusasaan—dan kelopak _marigold_ yang dengan nanar mengikuti sisa-sisa jejak Ichimaru Gin. # GinXKira, canon setting at winter war—alternate reality, _almost shounen-ai_.

**Peringatan:** _Canon setting_, mengambil_ timeline_ _manga_ saat _winter war_—maka _alternate reality_ karena di sini Kira berhadapan dengan Gin langsung, _almost shounen-ai_, _chara-detah_.

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

"…_Fighting must not be heroic, nor can it be exhilarating._

_Fighting is despair._

_It is dark. _

_It is scary. _

_It is sadness._

_People fear fighting, and so they choose a path to avoid it…"_

_(Kira Izuru – 3__rd__ Squad's Lieutenant)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Marigold**

_~sebuah lambang keputusasaan~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijadikan sesuatu yang patut disumpah. Kebencian, misalnya. Atau mungkin dendam. Apapun itu, bukan salah bibir yang menyumpah jika isi sumpah itu berhamburan begitu saja setelah diucapkan. Jika demikian, maka isi sumpah bukanlah sesuatu yang patut disumpah.

Kira Izuru seharusnya mengetahui itu.

Bukan bola matanya yang berkhianat karena mencari gurat hangat dari wajah putih yang dihiasi rambut perak dan lengkung senyum khas. Bukan tangannya yang melawan karena begitu saja bergetar saat menggenggam gagang _wabisuke_. Bukan lidahnya yang berbalik sisi karena gagal menyuarakan nama Ichimaru Gin dengan parau.

Yang patut disalahkan adalah sumpah sia-sia itu. Pada akhirnya, Kira tidak mampu sedikit pun melempar perasaan itu keluar dari jendela hatinya.

"Kau tampak sehat, Izuru." Tanpa dosa, suara itu mengacaukan lagi resolusi Kira.

Genggaman erat di gagang pedang berbentuk tidak lazim itu mengeras. Belum ada satu pun yang bergerak. Langit terhampar begitu luas, membuat Kira mengenyahkan pilihan untuk mundur dan melarikan diri.

Tidak lagi. Kira—seharusnya—sudah bersumpah untuk tidak lagi melarikan diri. Di depan hamparan bunga _marigold_ yang tegak memamerkan keindahannya pada halaman kompleks gedung Divisi Tiga, Kira pernah menyusun resolusinya. Resolusi yang rapuh. Begitu rapuh hingga sederet kalimat dari bibir itu segera memecahkannya menjadi serpihan yang lebih halus dari debu.

Sesuatu yang tersusun oleh perca kenangan, tersulam oleh keinginan untuk kembali ke dalam setiap motif yang tercetak di kain bernama masa lalu. Resolusi yang lebih seperti sebuah selimut untuk menutupi diri dan sembunyi jauh-jauh dari kenyataan.

Kira bahkan tidak menemukan suaranya untuk sekedar menjawab. Mungkin benda itu juga bersembunyi?

Kesadaran bahwa detik itu adalah sebuah pertarungan adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Kira mampu mengayunkan pedangnya menangkis hantaman pedang perak yang menjeritkan dentingan ngilu.

"Apa kau begitu marah sehingga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, hm?"

Marah?

Kira menemukan kata itu tertulis tanpa henti di lembaran jiwanya selama beberapa waktu setelah Ichimaru Gin meninggalkannya. Hari demi hari, dengan tinta merah, kata itu terus tertulis. Hingga Kira jengah dan memutuskan menutup buku jiwanya.

Perlukah Kira mengintip isi buku itu untuk menemukan kata apa yang saat ini tertulis di sana? Kira tidak tahu, namun jelas bukan lagi marah yang tertulis di sana.

Lengkung senyum yang menampakkan diri begitu dekat membuat Kira hampir tidak sadar ketika langkahnya begitu saja mundur menjauh. Kira belum pernah menyadari seberapa kuat sisa aroma Ichimaru Gin di dalam dirinya. Belum, hingga hari ini.

"Itu tidak bagus. Kalau kau penuh celah begitu, kau bisa cepat mati, Izuru."

Seandainya lidah bisa diajak bekerja sama, Kira sudah akan membalas perkataan itu sejak tadi. Namun, alih-alih berusaha menjawab, Kira memusatkan energinya untuk menghantamkan pedangnya ke depan. Tubuh berbalut jubah serba putih menghindar dengan mudah, sesekali membiarkan pedangnya berdentang dengan pedang Kira.

Seiring semakin intensnya frekuensi hantaman dan gerakan, pertarungan itu menyisakan potongan kesadaran Kira. Meski tubuhnya bergerak, menerjang, menghindar, namun pikirannya melayang. Kira merasa seperti kesadarannya terpisah. Seolah dirinya berada di luar lingkaran dan memandang pertarungan dari kejauhan.

Tusukan tepat di lengan atas membuat cairan pekat Kira mengalir menodai lambang _kanji_ angka tiga dan bunga _marigold_. Bernafas mulai menjadi sulit untuk Kira.

Kira paham, dirinya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ichimaru Gin.

Lupakan sisi emosional yang seperti membatasi gerak Kira, sisi logis pun berkontribusi menghasilkan kesimpulan itu. _Wabisuke_ dapat membawa lawan mana pun menundukkan kepalanya seperti meminta maaf—jika saja pedang tersebut mampu menyentuh lawan. Bukan salah siapapun Ichimaru Gin terlahir sebagai _shinigami_ dengan _zanpakutou_ tercepat—_kamishini no yari. _Entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan _wabisuke_ untuk mengejar dan menangkap _bankai_ perak itu. Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Ironis.

Seperti sosok Kira Izuru yang mungkin akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengejar Ichimaru Gin—tanpa pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kau bertambah kuat sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu, Izuru."

Jika saja Ichimaru Gin mengucapkannya pada saat yang berbeda, beberapa musim yang lalu, mungkin Kira akan mampu membalasnya dengan senyum. Kira meringis pelan saat rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhnya. Lebih dari luka nyata, lubang menganga di hatinya menjadi begitu perih.

Seandainya bisa, Kira ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Dari sudut mata yang berputar gelisah, Kira mengamati sosok-sosok yang terbujur nyaris tak bernyawa di bawah. _Kimono_ hitam yang ternoda darah, robek dan menyisakan kenangan akan kedamaian Soul Society.

Semua bertarung, meletakkan nyawa sebagai taruhan. Atas nama tanggungjawab, atas nama kewajiban, atas nama pembalasan, serpihan daging tidak lagi menjadi berharga.

Namun segalanya tidak berarti bagi Kira. Baginya, pertarungan adalah keputusasaan. Pertarungan menjadi begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan, karena keputusasaan yang berpendar menjadi penjara yang menyilaukan mata semua pemegang kekuatan.

Hisagi Shuuhei terbaring luka di bawah sana, Hinamori Momo tergeletak bersimbah darah di bawah sana—keduanya harus mengecap balasan atas pertarungan itu.

Tapi Kira tidak bisa.

Kira tidak sekuat Hisagi yang dengan resolusi sekuat baja menebaskan pedangnya ke leher Tousen Kaname. Tidak lebih baik karena Kira tidak sejujur Hinamori yang dengan keteguhan cinta berusaha memanggil kembali Aizen Sousuke ke sisinya.

Kira hanya terombang-ambing di antara dua jalan yang bisa dipilihnya. Sumpah yang pernah diucapkannya kini berhamburan tak berbentuk di hadapan sosok Ichimaru Gin. Pada akhirnya, Kira tidak bisa memutuskan apapun.

"_Gomen ne_, Izuru…"

Suara yang menyeruak dari dinding pikiran Kira adalah hal terakhir yang menjadi peringatan sebelum pedang perak memanjang begitu saja menerjangkan diri ke sisi perut Kira.

"Ichimaru… Taichou…"

Akhirnya, seperti setitik kelegaan, lidah itu mampu menggetarkan nama yang sejak tadi ditelan Kira. Lengkung senyum sedih di wajah yang selalu menutup mata dengan ganjil adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat Kira sebelum dirinya melayang jatuh menuju pusat gravitasi di bawahnya.

Debam keras terdengar ketika rumput hijau lembut gagal menjadi bantalan untuk punggung Kira yang terbanting tanpa ampun dari ketinggian ratusan satuan panjang.

Kira merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati. Anggota tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa bergerak. _Wabisuke_ terlempar dari tangannya, mendarat tidak begitu jauh dari tubuhnya yang pucat.

Memandang ke atas, Kira menemukan langit biru luas seperti memantulkan kematian baginya. Matanya tidak dapat menemukan sosok rambut perak yang selalu gagal dienyahkan dari lingkaran hatinya, namun samar-samar Kira mengetahui bahwa sosok itu sedang memandangnya dari atas sana.

Pada akhirnya, Kira hanya menjadi buah catur yang dipermainkan sampai akhir. Sejak malam dimana sosok Ichimaru Gin pertama kali muncul di hadapannya—menyelamatkan nyawanya, sejak itu hidup Kira sudah diputuskan setiap langkahnya. Setiap tundukan hormatnya, setiap ayunan pedangnya, segalanya dijalankan sesuai rencana permainan.

Yang menyakitkan hanyalah bahwa setelah segalanya, Kira bahkan tidak bisa membenci. Setelah permainan dengan akhir yang mengenaskan sekali pun, Kira tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sosok Ichimaru Gin dari hatinya.

Satu kesamaan yang dapat ditemukan Kira pada Hisagi Shuuhei dan Hinamori Momo. Hanya saja, Kira tidak bisa menginterpretasikan gejolak dirinya sebebas mereka. Kira hanya berputar-putar pada titik yang sama, mencoba berpegang, lalu melepasnya, dan mengulang-ulang itu hingga tidak lagi menemukan pijakan.

Kira membiarkan darah pekat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya ketika dirinya menyadari tempat seperti apa yang akan menjadi kuburnya.

Padang _marigold_.

Kira tidak lagi memiliki kesadaran untuk sekedar memikirkan bagaimana tempat seperti itu bisa ada dalam replika kota Karakura yang sudah porak poranda. Yang mampu Kira rasakan hanyalah desir angin yang membawa kelopak emas bunga _marigold_ di sekitarnya.

Langkah kaki menapak samar mendekati tubuh Kira yang terbujur tidak berdaya. Kira tidak mengerti bagaimana otaknya masih memiliki sisa tenaga untuk merespon memori mengenai nama pemilik langkah itu ke kesadarannya.

Mengadahkan kepala semampunya, Kira menemukan sosok Ichimaru Gin memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan maknanya.

Jika saja tenggorokannya tidak tercekat, Kira mungkin sudah menggumamkan nama sosok itu. Menyedihkan bahwa ketika dirinya sudah mampu bekerjasama kembali dengan lidahnya, tubuhnya mengkhianati dan menghalanginya untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Kau jatuh di tempat yang bagus sekali. Ini seperti di halaman gedung Divisi kita dulu…"

Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Kira adalah mengizinkan hatinya terbawa sekali lagi oleh Ichimaru Gin. Meskipun Kira merelakan hidupnya sebagai sebuah bidak tak berharga, atau merelakan tubuhnya sebagai onggokan daging tak berarti, setidaknya Kira ingin hatinya tetap utuh tanpa perlu ikut terluka.

Namun Kira lupa. Barang yang sudah pecah tidak bisa direkatkan kembali. Hatinya sudah pecah saat Ichimaru Gin meninggalkannya dalam tumpukan pertanyaan tak terjawab.

"Kau ingat aku pernah tertidur di padang itu dan kau memarahiku setelahnya? Apa bunga-bunga itu masih mekar sekarang?"

Kira sudah membiarkan lambang _marigold_ dan _kanji_ angka tiga di lengannya teronggok entah dimana. _Marigold_ adalah lambang keputusasaan—sesuatu yang mengikat kuat dirinya dengan Ichimaru Gin. Sekarang, kebetulan macam apa yang mengizinkan Kira terbaring di tengah rimbunan _marigold_ yang membawanya pada untaian kenangan menyakitkan?

Perlahan, kristal bening menggenang di sudut mata Kira. Pandangannya kabur, menyisakan potongan-potongan kenangan yang berlarian menjadi ilusi baginya.

Ketika jari-jari kurus dingin meraba wajahnya, Kira tidak lagi bisa menahan jejak air yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Luka di daging, darah di bibir, segalanya menjadi fatamorgana yang membuat Kira mampu merasakan ngilu yang lebih menusuk jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Kau belum berubah, Izuru. Sejak dulu kau membenci pertarungan. Kau selalu menangis setelahnya. Tapi itulah yang aku sukai darimu."

Tak peduli berapa kali tetes air mata dienyahkan oleh jari-jari kurus itu, genangan perak itu tetap mengalir deras. Sebagai ganti isak yang tidak bisa terucap, darahlah yang terus keluar dari sudut bibir. Tetes demi tetes, mendekatkan Kira pada kematian di depannya.

"Pertarungan adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Kau mengetahuinya dan selalu menghindarinya. Itulah mengapa kau tidak pernah bisa lari dariku."

Samar-samar, Kira melihat pedang perak Ichimaru terarah menantang jantungnya yang hanya bisa mendegupkan kehidupan lemah.

"Kau makhluk malang, Izuru…"

Kira merasakan belaian lembut di sela-sela rambut pirang pucatnya. Sebuah sentuhan dingin yang menghalangi Kira dari keinginan untuk bangkit dan bertahan hidup. Sentuhan itu begitu dingin, namun Kira menginginkannya.

Kemudian Kira melihatnya: sepasang bola mata _scarlet_ milik Ichimaru Gin. Bola mata yang begitu jarang tersentuh sinar matahari, begitu asing dan tidak pernah terjamah bola mata lain. Kira melihatnya, menemukan gurat kesedihan tulus di pantulannya.

"_Gomen ne_…"

Bibir membuka, berusaha sekuat tenaga menyuarakan sebuah nama. Nanar, Kira menjulurkan lengannya yang gemetar ke atas, ingin menjangkau wajah terakhir yang dilihatnya. Namun tidak satu pun suara keluar dari bibir pucat Kira.

"…_Oyasumi_, Izuru."

Angin berdesir, menerbangkan kelopak ringan _marigold_, membiarkan beberapa di antaranya mendarat di luka tubuh Kira. Kelopak itu menyerap pekat darah, membuat warnanya berubah menjadi ganjil.

Sudah berakhir.

Itu bukan pertarungan. Kedua sosok itu paling mengetahui, pertarungan adalah keputusasaan yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Keduanya menghindar—hanya untuk terus bertemu kembali. Jadi, itu bukan pertarungan, hanya sebuah jalan untuk mengakhiri keputusasaan.

Yang mana pun, Kira tidak akan pernah bisa lari. Sejauh apapun hal itu menakutkan, menyakitkan, dan menyedihkan, Kira tidak bisa lari menghindar. Bahkan ketika Kira sudah bersumpah untuk tidak lagi melarikan diri, keputusasaan membuat dirinya selalu kembali berlari—hanya untuk membentur tembok bernama kemustahilan.

Mungkin yang tersisa bagi Kira Izuru sebelum kematiannya hanyalah keputusasaan—dan kelopak _marigold_ yang dengan nanar mengikuti sisa-sisa jejak Ichimaru Gin.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

# _Wabisuke_ (_The Apologizer_): wujud pedang Kira Izuru dalam bentuk _shikai_. Kekuatannya mampu melipatgandakan massa dari apapun yang dipotongnya.

# _Kamishini no Yari_ (_God-Killing Spear_): wujud pedang Ichimaru Gin dalam bentuk _bankai_. Merupakan pedang tercepat di Soul Society, dapat memanjang sejauh 13 km.

# Bunga _marigold _adalah lambang dari Divisi Tiga.

_**.**_

**Catatan Faria:**

Tadinya ini mau saya sumbangkan juga untuk _Vivariation Festival_. Tapi karena sudah telat, jadi sekalian saja saya tunda _publish_ hingga sekarang. Sudah lama ide tentang GinXKira ini mengganggu—_angst_ yang mendekam di sudut otak saya. Lega sekali rasanya bisa menuliskannya!

Baiklah, silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran maupun apresiasi Anda di jendela _review_. Terima kasih sudah membaca! _Review_ Anda adalah energi saya untuk terus berkarya!

_PS: FBI needs more BL!_

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – June 2010 ~**_


End file.
